Abomination, Ancient Slime
Abomination, Ancient Slime can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 2 Mysterious Slimes , which come from the Mystery Slime Gift, and are at least level 340+. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Abomination has 800 Million health. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Abomination has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance. Additionally, Elementals will occasionally spawn while the wings are still alive: * Main 1 (325 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Abomination. * Main 2 (325 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Abomination. * Stomach (75 million health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on Main 1 and prevent Abomination from summoning Water Slimes. Reduces damage to Main 1 maximum by 25% while alive. * Tentacle (75 million health) - Dispatch to enable Wind Weakness on Main 2 and prevent Abomination from summoning Earth Slimes. Reduces damage to Main 2 maximum by 25% while alive. * Slime Minions (1.25 million health) - Water Slimes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Main 1 or the Stomach (when the Stomach is still alive Water Slime was spawned by attacking Main1, even when the Stomach was dead and Main1 had Fire Weakness enabled), and do not have Water Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the elemental, the player is marked with a green symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Water Slime: This soldier is deterring your attacks! Kill it or else it will reduce your effectiveness on the main target! When attacking the Water Slime, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Water Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Water Protection. Reduces damage to Main 1 or Stomach by a maximum of 20% while alive. -Earth Slimes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Main 2 or the Tentacle when the Tentacle is still alive, and do not have Earth Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the elemental, the player is marked with a green symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Earth Slime: This soldier is deterring your attacks! Kill it or else it will reduce your effectiveness on the main target! When attacking the Water Slime, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Earth Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Earth Protection. Reduces damage to Main 2 or Tentacle by a maximum of 20% while alive. * Players can have one earth slime and one water slime at a time. Piercing/Resistance Abomination has Piercing, Water and Earth Resistances, and Fire and Wind Weaknesses.. * Main 1 - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Stomach is defeated) * Main 2 - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), -10 Wind Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Tentacle is defeated) * Stomach - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Water Resistance (Max block 5%) * Tentacle - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Earth Resistance (Max block 5%) Divine Armor Abomination's Mains have Divine Armor. This armor requires 340 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.0882353% for each point of Divine Power you have. Siege Weapons = Lore = Abomination Summoned no text Abomination Slain On the border between the Land of Earth and Land of Water, the massive slime known as Abomination has slipped out of its cavernous underground lair. The ancient monster is usually contempt to feed off subterranean cave creatures, but something must be enticing the beast. With your armies mostly depleted from previous engagements, you must find another solution to stop the the massive slime. What caused the disturbance? You meet what forces the combined might of Land of Earth and Water could summon. In the command tent you try to assess the Ancient Slime's movements. You find a unique path crossing through lands known to have Chaotic Cultist temples with the Slime devouring everything on its way. You realize it must be seeking out the large stores of crystals Cassandra has been amassing. The demi-god essence must be highly desirable to the Abomination. Perhaps you should use this to your advantage. You order the detachments sent from the neighboring realms to muster up. Most are elven knights, capable of moving around rapidly... a useful tactic for outrunning the slow-rolling slime. You put one of your trusted generals in charge. Their orders, to distract the Abomination while you take a small force to acquire a crystal cache to use as a lure. You send another detachment of elvish sappers to begin digging a massive pit filled with oil. The day comes to a close, the work mostly done. Your elven knights report Abomination to the south, eradicating everything it touches with slime minions clearing the way. You position the crystal cache beyond the now covered pit-trap. Abomination slowly rolls over the hills blotting out the sun with it's massive size. The monster unleashes a horde of smaller slimes each with a hapless victim inside being slowly dissolved and devoured. The slimes race towards your armed knights and engage in combat. You race to the side of Abomination and unleash a torrent of wind spells causing fragments of slime to blow off. The monstrous slime congeals itself back together seemingly ignoring you, its attention focused on the crystal cache ahead. You continue attacking Abomination urging it towards the pit-trap. The elven knights are forced to retreat, unable to successfully stop the slime minions as their lances and swords pierce through the slime to no effect. Abomination plunges forward, massive slime tentacles crashing into the retreating knights absorbing many into its heaving mass. The slimes ahead of Abomination begin falling into the trap. The ancient slime tries to stop but the rolling mass topples over regardless. Slowly the large pit fills with the slime turning into a sludge pool. You give the sappers the command. They attempt to light the oil but the fuse is saturated with slime! With your attention distracted, you fail to notice the slime crawling from the pit to your feet. Suddenly you are sucked in, covered in greenish sludge! Before you are fully engulfed with slime you encase yourself in earthen stone armor with a spell. Abomination forces you deeper into its mass. Inside the beast you realize you have but one option. Your stone shell is slowly being crushed and digested! You summon a fire blast with the last of your breath, exploding outwards. The fire manages to light the mixed oil in the pit causing catastrophic flames to burst forth. Abomination is no more! The slime minions disperse into the wilderness. Within the pit you find a rare artifact, filled with intense earth and wind energy. The artifact must have been responsible for the creation of Abomination, a conjoining of earth and water. You return with the surviving elven knights to the Land of Water, to find answers. = Rewards = Rewards While Fighting Abomination Rewards After Slaying Abomination Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 6 million? (100%) *2 Epic Drop = 12 million? (100%) Notes * Introduced August 31, 2012 * 15 are needed in alchemy to create (Amulet: Attack: 45 Defense: 45, 190 divine power) * 16 are needed in alchemy to create *16 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create